


I get up again

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Fired Up! (2009)
Genre: because this wouldn't leave my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just want to let you know that I didn’t spend the last three weeks in football camp, but in a cheerleading one. Me and Shawn went for the girls, but it turns out we’re really good at it, so I’ve decided to ditch football and become a cheerleader.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I get up again

“I just want to let you know that I didn’t spend the last three weeks in football camp, but in a cheerleading one. Me and Shawn went for the girls, but it turns out we’re really good at it, so I’ve decided to ditch football and become a cheerleader.”

His mother continues eating while his father rolls his eyes. “I can’t believe you didn’t think of that earlier.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault, okay? I mean, who would have thought being a cheerleader would get you more girls than being captain of the football team?”

“Anyone that has ever been to one of those camps. Just ask Poppy.”

“You know I don’t talk to her unless it’s necessary.”

“Like when you asked for a consultation in a private clinic?”

“Mom!” Nick says, looking around which makes zero sense since it’s just the three of them in the house, but still.

“What? I ran into her a couple of months ago,” his mom says, continuing to eat.

“And she told you that? I can’t believe that I convinced Shawn into giving her his room.”

“So that’s why I saw her doing back flips a couple of weeks ago,” his dad says and his mom nods, and they continue eating.

“Also, I got hit on by a guy while I was there.”

“Just one? I’m disappointed in you,” that’s definitely a smirk on his mom’s face.

“There weren’t that many guys there, okay? And besides they probably saw how many girls I was getting it on with that they decided it would be a waste of time. If they’d even thought for one second I was into them, they would have been like bees going for honey.”

“Actually, bees go to the flowers. It’s the bears that want the honey.”

“That’s not the point! The point is, I’m totally a girl and boy magnet!”

“If you say so, honey.”

“Hey, he even gave me his beads.”

Now his dad is choking. “That’s too much information, son. You know we don’t care what you do with your body as long as it’s safe and consensual, but really, we don’t need details.”

“No! We didn’t do anything! I didn’t even know what they were for. I thought they were just a bracelet, you know?” His mom laughs. “What? I’m not into those pervert gay things.”

“They’re not pervert, sweetie. They just, you know, heat up their sex life.”

“Oh my God, you did not just say that,” he puts his head into his head.

“Elbows off the table,” his dad says, cutting the meat.

“Don’t say no to things you haven’t tried before. Unless you mean drugs. Then you should say no. Even weed.”

“No to drugs, yes to gay sex?” Nick asks in a tiny voice, hidden between his hands, which are no longer being supported by the table.

“Exactly,” his mom says and smiles.

“I hope you know that you are really, really weird.”

“Oh we know, but that’s what make things fun, right?”

“Life is what happens when you’re busy making other plans,” his dad says. “You know who said that?”

“Yeah, John Lennon. Shawn’s girlfriend keeps saying that.”

There’s the noise of cutlery heating the dishes.

“Shawn has a girlfriend?” His mom asks, completely shocked.

“Like, an actual girlfriend? Not just a one night stand?”

“This is what’s shocking? Really!? Not the fact that we’re becoming cheerleaders or that a guy gave me his beads, but the fact that Shawn has a girlfriend?”

“Well, sweetie, sorry to tell you, but none of those things really surprise us, right Michael?” His dad nods.

“I can’t believe you.”

They keep eating their food in silence.

“Wait, what do you mean you weren’t surprised a guy gave me his beads!?”

 


End file.
